<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we can’t be friends, we can’t be more. by decayedtree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280666">we can’t be friends, we can’t be more.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/decayedtree/pseuds/decayedtree'>decayedtree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Persona 5: The Royal, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, first person POV, miss u kechi, uhh i dunno what to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/decayedtree/pseuds/decayedtree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s a party for the phantom thieves and rens feeling a bit sad, sojiro notices and does nothing about it. it goes nowhere and now a coffee mug is the surrogate for his glare since akechis dead body is probably six feet under, it’s okay though. stuff like this happens.<br/>//<br/>sojiro pov, ren-centric. what can go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro &amp; Amamiya Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we can’t be friends, we can’t be more.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is old. like old. i wrote this when i first finished p5r. which was in like, uh, wait lemme check. okay it was july. it’s old.</p><p>title is from think of me none &gt; nanami ozone, i think it fits ren and akechi a lot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“could i have another cup?” ren asks softly while sliding into a seat near the countertop you work at, you could barely hear him over the cheers and yells of the going away party his friends are hosting him. luckily you’ve always been more attuned with the quiet ones. </p><p>“sure kid, give it here.” you gesture with your hands for the relatively full cup he holds in his left hand, gripping the mug by its base rather than it’s handle; a odd habit he’s had for as long as you’ve known him. </p><p>he shakes his head, “i mean a new one.” </p><p>you look around the room, trying to figure out who this cup could be for. you hope he’s not giving it to the cat, he’s already fat enough as is. “is there somebody you’re waiting on?”</p><p>he chuckles, “no. not really.”</p><p>confusing as ever, you think. ren has always been a mysterious one, you aren’t ever sure if it’s purposeful or not. nonetheless you pour the boy a cup of coffee, it’s the least you could do for him and his mystery guest. </p><p>he gives a small thanks and moves to a table near the back, looking at it with something not quite grief, not quite self-deprecation, but definitely mourningful. the pure fervor he has in his stare, one that admittedly did not last long, makes you wonder if the table did something personal to him. ruined his life or something.</p><p>makes you think what he’s mourning for.</p><p>nobody really sat at that table, nobody but some regular elderly guests, you know that’s not who he’s mourning, missing?</p><p>missing, you wonder. is somebody missing? wasn’t ther-</p><p>you relinquish the thought, somebody would have mentioned it. these days you can’t even trust your own memory. </p><p>nobody says a thing while ren lays the cup on the table, so that it’s facing him forward, as if the cup was a person. you wouldn’t even be surprised if it was honestly; weirder things have happened. </p><p>there’s ambient yelling, ryuji saying something rude to morgana, morgana replying with something you can’t comprehend, makoto muttering with a wistful, but nostalgic sigh that things never change.</p><p>nobody moves out of place, in a way that is out of character, whilst he stares at his cup, then the one for somebody you didn’t know, with a look that you could practically hear, with something you’ve seen more than once. something you saw in a mirror, on yourself daily. a facial expression that used to haunt futaba, like she was unable to do anything else but frown and cry and-</p><p>there it is. that’s grief. </p><p>you look away, attempting giving him some privacy.</p><p>somebody would’ve mentioned it if you needed to know.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>